Manicomnio Wawanawka
by Joseph And Soren
Summary: Bienvenido al manicomnio Wawanawka... una vez ingresas, no sales... cupo ilimitado


**Disclaimer: TDI/TDA/TDM no nos pertenecen**

**Que decir… universo alterno… con algunos de los personajes de TDI…**

**Esto fue creado por mi (Joseph) y por Lilith (creo que ya la conocen) mi hermana no quiso escribir porque quería ver que hacíamos nosotros solos… y… necesitamos mínimo 12 personas para iniciar, pero son cupos ilimitados (:**

_**Bienvenidos al manicomio Wawanakwa **_

_

* * *

_

Día 1, 08:17 a.m. Cafetería

-Escuché hoy llegan los nuevos internos- dice Gwen a quienes estaban con ella mientras tomaba un trago de café.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- pregunta Courtney mientras limpiaba rápidamente la mesa con un pequeño pañuelo- Porque si fue Beth no creo que deberías tomarlo en cuenta-

-No, no fue ella. Me lo dijo Joseph… también dice que necesita ayuda para sacar a las Twins de su cuarto… no logré ayudarlo- contestó mientras se encogía un poco y apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

Duncan bufó y le quitó a Gwen su café de las manos.

-Ni que fuera tan difícil- decía él mientras tomaba un sorbo.

-¿Tan fácil como robarme mi café?- contesta la gótica mientras frunce el ceño y aprieta aun más los puños tratando de contenerse y no golpearlo.

-Tranquilízate, no es para tan…-

-¡AAAH!- gritaba Courtney mientras se abalanzaba (literalmente) sobre la mesa con aquel pequeño trapo.

-¿Qué sucede ahora princesa?- dijo él mientras la miraba con aburrimiento. Su actitud ya no era una sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué acaso no lo vez?! ¡Acabas de derramar café en la mesa!-

-Y dices que soy yo la que se debe calmar- dice Gwen con sarcasmo.

-A ti tampoco te vendría mal calmarte- ella sólo sonrió esta vez- ¿Lograste dormir anoche?-

-Por desgracia… ¿Y tu?-

-Yo tuve un poco más de suerte-

En eso escuchan como las puertas del comedor se abren para dar paso a una pelirroja que entraba con un paso acelerado mientras volteaba constantemente hacia atrás.

-¡Oye Izzy! Puedes venir para acá- dijo Gwen mientras le hacía señas con la mano.

La aludida fue corriendo y se sentó apoyando su espalda contra el hombro de la gótica.

-Gracias Gwen- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo- Hola Duncan, hola Courtney-

-Hola Izzy, ¿Te han perseguido hoy?- le preguntó Courtney.

-Aun no, pero se que están cerca- dijo mientras miraba a todos lados.

-Que tengas suerte con eso- le dijo el punk.

-¿Conseguiste el encendedor?- le preguntó ella.

--Se lo robé a Noah ayer- contestó el mientras lo sujetaba con orgullo entre dos de sus dedos, Izzy prácticamente saltó de alegría, pero no duró mucho ya que una mano le arrebató el encendedor a Duncan.

-Ya me preguntaba yo donde estaba- dijo Noah mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-¡Oye! ¡Regrésamelo!-

-¿Por qué? Si después de todo es mío-

-Él tiene razón- interrumpió Courtney mientras por fin dejaba de limpiar y comenzaba a comer los cereales que estaban en su plato.

-¿Ahora te pones de su lado?-

-Pero es la verdad, robar no es correcto-

-No empieces con tus sermones-

Ella sólo se quedó callada y siguió comiendo… el silencio se apoderó de la mesa.

-Oye Noah… ¿Sabes si lograron sacar a las Twins de su cuarto?- preguntó Gwen rompiendo el repentino silencio.

-Sí, Beth lo logró diciéndoles quien sabe que-

-Al menos ella estará feliz el día de hoy… ¿Para qué querían que salieran?-

-Por la llegada de los nuevos, quieren que todos los recibamos y luego reorganizarán las habitaciones-

-¿Y no ocurrirán problemas?-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Como…-

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- interrumpieron Courtney e Izzy al mismo tiempo.

-Como eso- le susurró Gwen a Noah en el oído. Él sólo trató de contener la risa- Vamos chicas, no es la primera vez que hacen el cambio-

-Pero no pueden hacerlo, sería un completo desorden, ¡Ni siquiera se si la pieza es segura!- dijo la morena.

-¡Yo lo sabía! ¡Ellos quieren atraparme!- contestó Izzy mientras se ponía de pie y giraba a todos lados como si buscara algo.

-También va a ser un suplicio para quien tenga que compartir habitación con Eva- continuó Gwen mientras veía como Izzy se escondía bajo la mesa- O con Heather…-

-O con Justin- terció Noah quien miraba como Courtney se pellizcaba el brazo y a la vez limpiaba la ya reluciente mesa- A mi me alegra el cambio, él es insoportable-

Courtney e Izzy estaban formando un gran escándalo en la cafetería, lo cual provocó que los dos nuevos ayudantes llegaran a calmarlas… lo que a decir verdad les tomó un poco de tiempo.

-Ya es momento de que lleguen los nuevos, vengan con nosotros a conocerlos- dijo Joseph, el nuevo enfermero.

-¿Sabes cuantos son?- le preguntó Duncan.

-No estamos seguros- le contestó Soren, la hermana de Joseph e igualmente la nueva enfermera- Pero creemos que cerca de 12-

-Genial- dijo con sarcasmo una voz femenina por la espalda de todos- Rellenemos este lugar con más locos-

-Vamos, vamos - le contestó Soren- Sabes que no debes hablar así de los demás Heather-

-Pero si no son más que unos jodidos locos-

-Por si no lo recuerdas, tu también estás internada aquí- le contestaron Noah y Gwen a la vez.

-No inicien una pelea- los interrumpió Joseph- Noah, ve a buscar a Justin-

-Pero…-

-Sin peros, y Gwen, ve a por Beth, está con Katie y Sadie-

-¿Qué hay de Eva?- preguntó Courtney.

-Está en la entrada haciendo ejercicio…-

Todos fueron caminando hasta la entrada del lugar (donde por cierto, sí estaba Eva) y se pudieron uno al lado del otro en una fila, a los pocos minutos llegaron Noah y Gwen con las respectivas personas que les habían mandado a buscar, quienes también se situaron en la fila.

-Primero que nada, déjenme felicitarlas Sadie y Katie, por estar presentes aquí - les dijo la enfermera mientras sonreía, ellas sólo asintieron mientras se agarraban fuertemente de las manos- Y segundo, quiero que todos me den su mejor sonrisa para recibir a los chicos y chicas nuevos-

Casi todas las sonrisas eran terriblemente forzadas, incluso había gente que ni siquiera trató de sonreír, pero sabían que eso sería lo más lejos que podrían llegar. Se escuchó como un auto aparcaba afuera y en pocos segundos entró las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dando paso al director del manicomio, Chris McClean, quien le hizo señales a Joseph para que le ayudara a traer al primer paciente.

-Hola chicos, tiempo sin verlos- dijo Chris mientras sonreía- Adivinen que, les tenemos compañeros nuevos-

Él señaló a la puerta con su dedo donde se veía a Joseph llevando del brazo a la primera persona…

**

* * *

**

Bien… fue raro… pero es un manicomio después de todo… les dejamos la planilla de ingreso.

**1) Nombre completo:**

**2) Apodo:**

**3) Edad (Ilimitada):**

**4) País:**

**5) Historia (Familia, vida, etc):**

**6) Problema(s) mental(es):**

**7) Vestimenta regular:**

**8) Pijama:**

**9) Estereotipo:**

**10) Personalidad:**

**11) Físico:**

**12) Gustos/Disgustos:**

**13) Miedos:**

**14) Datos importantes (Agrega lo que quieras):**

**15) ¿Cómo te comportas con otras personas?:**

**16) ¿Con quienes de los que ya están internados te gustaría relacionarte?: **

**17) ¿Quieres que otro personaje de TDI esté internado? ¿Quién?:**

**18) ¿Quién y por qué te internaron?:**

**19) ¿Qué habilidades tienes?:**

**20) ¿Te enamorarías de alguien en ese manicomio? ¿De quien?:**

**21) ¿Tienes posibilidades de sanarte?:**

**22) Cinta de seguridad al momento en que te llevaron (puedes estar tomándolo con calma, estar exasperado o como quieras):**

**Y también les dejamos los problemas mentales de los personajes de TDI que ya están internados, para que sea más fácil de comprender…**

**Beth:** _Distimia; Trastorno de somatización; Pseudología fantástica_

-Tiene leve depresión y baja autoestima, cuando está muy nerviosa o le aflige algo mental lo manifiesta de forma física (como enfermedad o malestar), y tiende a mentir mucho y constantemente sólo para impresionar a los demás, aun que ya nadie le suele creer lo que dice.

**Eva:** _Somnambulismo; Ira crónica_

_-_Suele Caminar o hacer ejercicio dormida, y tiene reacciones muy violentas ante casi todo, por lo que siempre suele estar sola, aun que ella lo prefiere así.

**Sadie & Katie: **_Trastorno de dependencia; Agorafobia_

-Les dicen "las Twins" ya que no pueden separarse la una de la otra, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y ambas le tienen un fuerte miedo a los lugares abiertos y a la mayoría de las personas.

**Justin:**_ Ludopatía; Narcisismo; Psicopatía_

-Es adicto al juego, completamente ególatra, no le importan los demás, se cree perfecto, miente constantemente sin remordimientos, está lleno de desinterés y prácticamente no tiene sentimientos con los demás.

**Heather:**_ Narcisismo; Psicopatía_

-Se valora mucho a si misma y no le importan los demás, no tiene interés por casi nada y miente con mucha frecuencia sin tener remordimientos. Es completamente frívola, irresponsable y nunca aprende de sus errores.

**Izzy:**_ Esquizofrenia; Piromanía_

-Sufre de constantes delirios y alucinaciones, siempre piensa que le están siguiendo, es algo desorganizada y suele decir cosas incoherentes. Está obsesionada por quemar cosas y ver como las consume el fuego.

**Courtney:**_ Síndrome obsesivo-compulsivo;_

-Necesita que todo esté en orden, siempre está limpiando, ordenando, viendo que las cosas sean seguras, repitiendo varias veces algunos actos y coleccionando tabs de latas de gaseosa dietética.

**Noah: **_Insomnio; Síndrome de Münchausen_

-Tiene muchas dificultades para dormir. Él está en esté lugar porque quiere, y por ende finge o se provoca malestar a si mismo para que no lo dejen salir.

**Gwen:**_ Psicosis; Insomnio; Pesadillas; Trastorno límite de la personalidad_

-Cambios de humor (mayormente al enfado) junto con un constante sentimiento de culpa, inutilidad y fracaso. De vez en cuando habla sola o siente que la están observando. Tiene fuertes problemas para dormir, y cuando lo hace sufre de horrendas pesadillas.

**Duncan:**_ Piromanía; Insomnio; Pesadillas; Trastorno Disocial; Cleptomanía_

-Siente una gran afición por quemar cosas y por romper las reglas. Casi nunca obedece lo que le dicen y siempre está robándole a las demás lo que sea que pueda robar. Tiene graves problemas para dormir y cuando lo hace tiene grandes pesadillas.


End file.
